Joker (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona)
How Joker joined the Tourney Originally a nameless protagonist, a tradition to the original video game release of entire main Persona game entries for the most part (except for the Persona 2 duology, whose protagonists, Tatsuya and Maya are silent in their own game, but not in the other, and Persona 3 FES, which featured Aigis, and established character of the main game as the last main protagonist of epilogue, titled The Answer). Since Persona 4’s anime adaptions (which featured a nameless protagonist who is now named Yu Narukami), many updated versions of the main games and spin-offs (some of which are canon, such as the fighting game Persona 4 Arena (Ultimax)) that relate to voice acting mostly began using the protagonists’ anime names, with Persona 3’s nameless protagonist, who received the official name Makoto Yuuki in the OVA movie, and Persona 5's protagonist being named Ren Amamiya in his anime adaptation. In the manga adaption, the protagonist is named Akira Kurusu. Ren Amamiya is a second-year high school student who meets Morgana and transfers to Shujin Academy in the spring in Tokyo near Aoyama-Itchome. He lives in a coffee shop called Cafe Leblanc, located in Yongen-Jayaand owned by Sojiro Sakura, an acquaintance of his parents. He becomes classmates with Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki, who join him in his endeavors alongside the mysterious Morgana. Additionally, he is the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, a group whose purpose is to steal the hearts of corrupted adults in order to create a reformed society. Later, more members join the Phantom Thieves: Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura and Goro Akechi. One night after heisting the Armor of Horus, he is spotted by Geras who has a "proposition" for him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Joker holds a card in one hand. After the announcer calls his name Joker swings his knife and fires his gun, then when the camera zooms, his Persona Arsene appears while Joker says "Yes. Before that happens, we will take this country!" Special Moves Gun/Gun Special (Neutral) Fires his gun once with a tap of the special move button. The B button can be held to fire multiple times; additionally, Joker can dodge between shots by tilting the control stick horizontally, and if he is in midair, either fire in a circle around himself (in a similar fashion to Bayonetta's Bullet Arts up aerial) by tilting up, or below himself in a corkscrewing fashion by tilting down. When Arsene is out, it becomes Gun Special, where it fires three bullets with each shot for the standard version, and two bullets per shot for the aerial downward version. Both Gun and Gun Special have penetrative properties, meaning they can pass through multiple opponents. The closest version of Gun can also lock opponents. Eiha/Eigaon (Side) A darkness-based projectile that travels at a diagonal angle downwards, similar to PK Fire. It deals little initial damage, but inflicts further damage over time. Each use causes Joker to hover slightly. When Arsene is present, it becomes Eigaon, which travels faster and farther, has an area of effect on hit, hits multiple times, and deals further damage over time. Grappling Hook/Wings of Rebellion (Up) Shoots out a grappling hook at an upward angle. It functions as a tether recovery, and can grab opponents, dragging them towards Joker and launching them above himself with low ending lag and knockback, making it a reliable combo starter. However, much like Isabelle's Fishing Rod, it can be shielded despite its grab properties. When Arsene is out, it becomes Wings of Rebellion, where Joker flies upwards or at a angle (again depending on input) using Arsene's wings. It has no hitboxes, therefore dealing no damage or knockback, but grants a relatively long period of intangibility on startup. Rebel's Guard/Tetrakarn/Makarakarn (Down) Joker takes a defensive position, during which any direct damage done to him in this state is reduced by 0.4× and builds his Rebellion Gauge. Its period can be extended for at least 1.5 seconds, and if an attack was successfully countered, Joker can perform a darkness-infused backhanded swipe at the end of the move to weakly launch opponents away. When Arsene is out, it becomes Tetrakarn against melee attacks and Makarakarn against projectiles, countering and reflecting them respectively. Dream Needle (Hyper Smash) Arsene sweeps his leg and releases needles to rapidly hit the opponent and put them to sleep for 1 minute. All-Out Attack (Final Smash) Joker rushes forward, trapping opponents. If he misses, Joker can also rush backwards if the control stick is pushed backwards. If any fighter is hit during either of these swipes, they are attacked by Joker and three other Phantom Thieves. (The two possible groups are Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana and Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke.) They then rush at the opponent quickly, with either Futaba or Morgana commenting on the attack. After the barrage is complete, Joker lands in front of the opponent as the screen changes into a splash screen, with Joker in the front gripping his glove, the text "The Show's Over" appearing to the left, and the shadow of the unlucky fighter in the background, spewing sparkles. This causes a life from the stock lost and the opponent to say their Stamina KO cry. Victory Animation #Joker scratches his head with "Be gone!" as Morgana, transformed as the Morgana Bus, drives up next to Joker, picks him up, and drives towards the left. #Joker tightens his glove and maintains a stance similar with his knife saying "Nice." #Joker spins his knife and Arsene shoots a dark spark of energy. Joker then goes "Hah!" On-Screen Appearance Drops from the top of the screen, then adjusts a sleeve like in his up taunt and says "I'll reveal your true form!" Trivia *Joker's rival is the immortal servant of Kronika with the power of sand, Geras. *Joker shares his English voice actor with Hyoko Otowa, Telence T. D'Arby, Answer, Groh, Momoshiki Otsutsuki, Abigail and Iaian. *Joker shares his Japanese voice actor with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Prince Fluff, Paint Roller, Fireman Sam, Gray Fox, Tumble, Carlos Ramon, King, Koro-sensei and Yukio Okumura. *Joker shares his French voice actor with Natsu Dragneel, Kamen Rider Decade, Kenshi, Takayuki Furuichi, Sea Horse Baian, Lloyd Irving, Ghazan, Ban, Mercenary Tao, Takeshi Nanase, Akhos, Zagi and Jaswant. Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Veterans Category:Previously Downloadable Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes